Howl at the Moon
by CSIfan93
Summary: Bella has a destiny to complete but will her Love really out last the on coming war. Can she really be in love with to poeple, one being her mortal enemy no less. JacobxBella. My first. Rating is always subject to change.
1. Fight

**Howl at the Moon**

**Summery: **All I could think of was what Jake had told me as it happened. No control over mind and body- check for body, half check for mind. Eating a lot- check. Shaking- check. This could not be happening to me, it just wasn't possible. JacobxBella

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fic.

**A/N: **okay so this is my first posted Twlight fic, but I'm working on the first in a comedy series called _Oh Brother!_ So first of all yes I _write _JacobxBella fics but i read everything. I'm very open minded and as long as it's a good story I'll read it. Please no Flames Jacob haters. And Jacob lovers you'll absolutly love this. Don't worry the M rating is not for any Lemons just strong adult themes and cussing. Wolves and their tempers

**Fight**

BPOV

To say I was having a bad day today would be an understatement. I must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed because I couldn't control my anger. I already snapped at Mike this morning and now I'm sitting here listening to Principal Greene tell me why I shouldn't back talk to teachers- Mr. Berty had it coming- and gave me a warning due to the fact I was never in his office.

So here I am at lunch talking to Angela and Ben when something Jessica whispers makes it to my ear.

"She had it coming, you know. She didn't deserve the Cullens anyway." Jessica had whispered to Lauren. How I heard her I didn't know but it just made me clench my fists and bite my lip so hard i could taste the blood.

"Yeah and Edward was too good for her anyways. That's why it was so easy for him to just leave her." Lauren whispered back and that was it, just snapped.

"IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY AT LEAST SAY IT TO MY FACE!" I screamed standing up, Jessica and Lauren winced then Lauren recovered and stood.

"Okay! I only have one question, what made you think you were good enough for the Cullens. As far as I'm concerned you're just trash fixed up to look al nice and shiny."

"You little bitch ass punk." I growled before slapping her as hard as I could.

"OW!"

"Miss Swan! My office now!" Mr. Greene screamed pointing to the doors

"Shit." I whispered as I made my way out of the cafeteria, all eyes on me.

"I should suspend you for that little stunt back there Miss Swan but that wouldn't help any!" Mr. Greene said as he paced his office. "so here's what I'm going to do, you have ISS all week next week, 12 hours of Community service to come up with by the end of the month, and you're taking the rest of the day off today." He paused and sat down at his desk to write something on a piece of paper, then looked up at my less the pleased face. "Oh and I'm calling the Chief."

_Oh crap I'm in trouble now_

"That's hardly fair. You haven't even heard my side of things. I'll do the CS and ISS but please don't call Charlie." I pleading, the last thing I need was to be grounded too.

"Life isn't fair Miss Swan. You should have thought about this before you slapped a girl."

"She had it coming." I said under my breath.

"Have I nice day Miss Swan." He said as he handed me to pieces of paper.

I scowled and got out of there as fast as I could. I grabbed the stuff out of my locker then made my way to my truck. I pushed the thing as fast as it could go- Fifty five miles per hour- until I made it to Charlie's house. _Great he's home! _

When I got out of the car he was on the porch with a face of confusion.

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" I snapped before I could even think. Charlie looked a lot like Lauren did after I slapped her. "Sorry, I got sent home early. I thought Mr. Greene would have called you by now."

"No. What did you do Bella?" Charlie said his face showed my words still hurt a little.

"Well first I snapped at Mike for no reason when he was flirting with me, then Mr. Berty lost my essay so I talked back to him. Oh yeah I slapped Lauren." I said before reaching for the door quickly but Charlie stepped in front of me.

"You What!?" He was red in the face now. _Smooth Bella, you sure did it now._

"I slapped Lauren" I repeated

"Why would you do something like that Bella? Now that I think about it you've been changing a lot lately." As Charlie said this his face turned from anger to worry.

"I'm just not having I good day. I've got ISS next week, all week and 12 hours of Community Service." I said hanging my head, my anger was now gone and replaced with worry as well. I had a loose temper these days. Who wouldn't in my position The Cullens where gone, and Jacob was ignoring me due to his wolf friends. It had to be stress that was causing this why else would I be eating so much and having a short temper.

"Hey and now you're grounded unless it's to go to school and community service." Charlie said the anger coming back.

I didn't even say anything else just hung my head and went inside and up to my room.

_Good job Bella, now you're grounded too._

**A/N: **Temper, temper, temper. Well next Chappie people. Review and tell me how i'm doing Jazz likes it when you review.


	2. Wierd

**Howl at the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fic.

**Weird **

JPOV

Today wasn't a normal day, even for me. If it wasn't enough that I was a werewolf and couldn't talk to Bella with my hectic schedule, but now Quil had to join our pack.

I had just helped him get through his first phase when Old Quil stepped out of the house and said we'd all better get to the Clearwaters and fast.

_It can't be Seth he isn't ready yet. _Embry called through his thoughts as we as a pack- Jared, Sam, Paul, Embry, Me, and now Quil- ran on all fours to the Clearwaters.

_Yeah I wonder what's up. _Jared thought before stopping short of almost hitting Sam.

We changed back into human form and put on or cutoffs before stepping out of the forest and running up to were Leah was freaking out on the ground and Sue was holding Seth as Harry tried to calm Leah.

"What's going on, Harry?" I was the first to ask

"I know this is going to sound weird but she's about to phase." Harry said before taking a few steps away from a shaking Leah. Sam and Paul ran to the forest to change and I ran to Sue and Seth making them get inside the house as Embry, Quil, Jared, and Harry came to the porch to make space between Leah and themselves.

Leah had just changed into a smaller- then me of course- Grey wolf as Sam and Paul approached her. She freaked for a minute then it looked like Sam and Paul were explaining things to her. Sam gave us a quick nod before Harry went inside for some cloths for Leah. He came back a moment later with a bag that Sam grabbed between his massive black jaws and toke to the forest. Leah and Paul were hot on his heels.

Not too long later the three appeared out of the forest wearing different expressions. Paul looked as confused as the rest of us, Sam had a thoughtful look on his face, and Leah looked displeased, confused, and mad.

"Well…" Embry started breaking the uncomfortable silence "This is weird."

I was about to slap him on the back of the head but Leah's evil glance beat me to it.

"Okay everyone, Quil, I, Paul, and Leah are going to patrol tonight we need to find the blood sucker that's changing everybody tonight. Embry, Jared, Jacob get some sleep okay?" Sam said breaking the second silence we all nodded our heads and went in different directions.

Billy was up when I got in with a confused and thoughtful look.

"I guess you heard about Leah then." I said noticing the look well. All of my pack brothers, Leah, and Harry had that look.

"Yeah it doesn't make since, it's only supposed to be men." Billy said still puzzled as he looked up to me. Then his face twisted up to worry.

"What is it dad?"

**A/N: **Short chappie guys sorry. And a cliff oh yeah this is going to be good. Okay also because of the timing Harry is still alive plus someone had to calm Leah down besides Sue or Seth.


	3. Changes

**Howl at the Moon**

**Changing**

BPOV

The more and more I thought about everything that was going wrong in my life the more pissed off I became. I was making dinner when I go to thinking a little too much.

_There must be something wrong with me because everyone I love leaves me. I loved Edward and he left, I loved Jacob like a brother and now he's ignoring me for his werewolf friends. _

_Ugh and Charlie, why the hell I'm I making his dinner. It's time he learned to cook. _

_And stupid Jessica and Lauren for running their mouths and getting me in this pissy mood._

"Bella are you alright?" Charlie said from the door frame

"No I'm not alright!" I snapped "What do you care anyways?"

"Bella you're shaking. Just calm down." Charlie said backing up a bit.

"Calm Down! Calm Down! You calm down!" I shouted before I realized that I was shaking.

All I could think of was what Jake had told me as it happened. No control over mind and body- check for body, half check for mind. Eating a lot- check. Shaking- check. This could not be happening to me, it just wasn't possible. Then something else he said hit me. He had said he almost killed Billy.

"Charlie get out of the house now and call Billy to get Sam over here fast. Now!"

Charlie who was scared hesitated before walking out to the front, I ran out back and tried to calm to no anvil.

JPOV

"Dad come on what's up?" I asked again right before the phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello"

"Billy!" Charlie's voice came loud through the phone.

"No Jacob." I said confused at his stressed tone.

"Jacob put your father on the line."

"O-Kay" I handed it to Billy quite confused

"Yes"

"Billy something's wrong with Bella" I heard Charlie say and my heart skipped a beat. "She said to get out of the house and call you to tell you to bring Sam."

At that we were out of the house and in the Rabbit on our way to Sam and Emily's.

Sam and Paul were waiting when I got there with Billy. They hopped in and I speeded my way to Charlie's.

Sam and Paul were out before I even stopped the car. I got Billy out and into the chair and came up to them.

"I don't know where she is now." Charlie finished as i got there with Billy.

"Paul, Jacob go find her now." Sam said pointing to the woods.

We were off and in wolf form in no time. I picked up Bella's scent fast and followed it all the way to a clearing were a big white wolf stood.

_Bella it's me and Paul. _

The wolf turned to us and growled before straightening out.

_Jacob? _Bella's beautiful voice came

_Yes Bella come here_

The white wolf was in front of us in no time. She was only a little bit smaller then me but bigger then Paul.

_Jacob what's going on? _Bella asked distressed

_You're a werewolf now Bella. _I tried to sound calming and udnerstanding, but i was just as confused as she was.

_I see that Jacob, _she was a little angry now.

_Come on we'll go back to my Dad and see what's up. _I said some how keeping my voice calm.

Bella followed silently until we stopped and Sam came with a pair of cloths for Bella. She changed away from me and Paul and we all stepped out of the woods and into the yard where Charlie stood white faced and confused. The color came back to him when he saw Bella

"Bells!"

"Dad!" Bella hugged him tight. "I'm sorry I flipped on you dad."

"Ah… Bella?" Charlie said and Bella let go of him quick.

"Sorry" Bella said hanging her head in embarrassment.

"That's alright, when did you get so strong though?"

"You didn't tell him." Her eyes snapped up to Billy and Sam.

"We told him he just doesn't believe everything his father and grandfather told him as a child." Billy scowled

"Billy please don't tell me you've been filling Bella's head with that crap superstition we grew up on?" Charlie asked

"It's not crap Charlie, I'm I werewolf now." Bella interjected. I wished I could read her mind in human form.

"Bella…" Charlie trialed off when he saw the look of seriousness in all of our eyes. "This can't be happening."

**A/N: **Okay so Bella's a werewolf but how! Okay next chapter I'll tell you but first i need 5 reviews for these three chapters combined. So hit that blue button.


	4. Explanations

**Howl at the Moon**

**Explanations **

BPOV

"Okay now can someone explain this please?" I asked as we all sat down in Charlie's small living room. I had finally calmed down and was starting to feel more myself now.

"Well see your Great times five Grandfather was also Quil's. After your Great times three Grandfather had one lone daughter she married into the Swan family." Billy started I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. _How many people knew this and never said anything _"We never had any reason to think women could change too, it's always been the grand_sons. _So when Charlie here decided he wouldn't tell you we just brushed it off a bit." He continued somewhat answering the question.

"So that's why you got all pale before Charlie called." Jacob said I could almost here the gears click into place inside his head. The problem was I was so lost still. "You were thinking about Leah then it clicked didn't it?"

"Yes Jacob." Billy said

"Leah?" I asked, what else had I missed about my life and family.

"She and Quil joined tonight too. We had just got done explaining the pack stuff to Quil when Old Quil sr. told us to go to the Clearwaters for Leah. I was only at home for two minutes before Charlie's call came." Jacob explained.

"Pack things?" I asked curiously, Jacob only mentioned one rule and that was to tell no one outside the tribe about the pack. Jacob had snuck around that with me by making me guess.

"There is only one rule Bella and you know it already. There are some things we should run by you though." Sam started then stood and looked at Charlie. "You wouldn't mind if I borrowed her for a couple of hours, would you Charlie?"

"No but not too late she's still grounded until she apologizes." Charlie said having to bring it up.

"Oh Dad, she had that coming." I said in a low hiss

"I don't care, this may excuse your anger but it doesn't change the fact you did it." Charlie said before standing and bidding us all good night before heading up to bed.

Once outside the house Jacob stopped me and looked down into my eyes. He still towered me but not by as much as before, maybe only a head.

"How did you get grounded?"

"I don't want to go into this right now."

"You might as well tell us now because you're going to tell us all tonight." Jacob said letting Sam, Paul, and me into the small, now cramped back seat. He put Billy in the front with ease and put the chair in the trunk before getting in the car

"What do you mean I'll be telling all of you tonight?"

"In wolf form as a pack we can read each others minds there for you'll tell us what happened." Sam explained.

Bella was shocked but should have guessed when Jacob was calming her in the woods earlier.

"I slapped Lauren." I said turning 4 shades of red

"Short temper huh?" Sam said chuckling. Bella knew it was rhetorical and he knew the answer so she just looked out the window as the trees passed by.

With Jacob's driving it didn't take long to get to La Push. Billy went inside and Jacob got back in while I took Billy's old spot in front, feeling glad to not be cramped in the back next to Paul and Sam.

**A/N: **I would have made this longer but I feel like getting to the point so the next chapter is Uni Tava- Bella is greeted by an unexpected person after a long night with the pack.


	5. Uni Tava

**Howl at the Moon**

**Uni Tava**

After a long night of running with the pack of now eight I found my head finally hitting the pillow at three in the morning, which for the pack was obviously not late. Thank god it was now Saturday or I would be dying at school tomo- actually today- if it were.

I had only drifted for mere seconds when a voice called my name.

"Huh?" I answered without thinking, moving, or opening my tired eyes.

"Bella can you here me?" the unfamiliar, yet it seemed like i'd heard it once before, voice called less eerie as before.

"Yeah why?" I asked opening my eyes finally, only to be shocked awake at what a saw. I saw a beautiful women with russet transparent skin, who wore a flowing white dress and had also transparent Black hair. She looked like a ghost, which she probably was.

"Don't be frightened young Bella I'm here to help you." That's when I noticed she was also floating, this was far from normal, I was dreaming this. "It's not a dream Bella; I'm your spirit guide."

"Spirit what?" I asked sitting up more.

"Spirit guide, I'm here to help you understand your destiny and your powers." The calm voice said and for some reason I was calm as well.

"Powers?" I said with less confusion and more questioning.

"Yes as the next Great White Wolf you have powers other werewolves do not. But we'll get to those later; first off I am Uni Tava, the third Great White Wolf. If you don't mind I'd like to tell my story to you?"

"Of course." I said repositioning myself and leaned forward as she came closer and floated above my bed.

"When I was little I grew up on the stories of my ancestors of course as I got older for others it was just myths the elders told to excite us. Shortly after my Fifteenth birthday I realized this was, as I always believed, not true and that the stories were real. My father Lou as we all called him was appalled when I became a werewolf but couldn't find it in him to let me join the pack with my brothers Howie and Keyni, or tell anyone about me at that. I was mad to say the least that I couldn't be what I was. I left the house a lot and ran in the forest to ease my mind.

"One day however I came upon a smell so new and disgusting that I had to follow it. What I saw next shocked me; next to the body of my best friend Sayla was a beautiful creature that was drinking her blood. Scared as I was I charged the animal responsible for her death. He was stunned at first but regained control fast." She paused here and looked sad before continuing. "I never stood a chance being so new and untrained. He killed me fast, but the thing was after he did I did not move onto the better place. I was placed in the Spirit World were I was told my own destiny by the second Great White Wolf, Koi Blanco (Ky-Blan- co).

"My destiny was to stop the hatred my death had caused between vampires and werewolves by teaching _you _your destiny. So that is why I'm here and until you create peace between them I can not move on to the better place. I and Koi have been stuck in the Spirit World waiting for centuries now, and long to be with our families on the other side. Believe me walking between the world of the living and the dead is not easy and quite boring."

I was pure speech less now. She had been through a lot to die so young then again she wasn't completely dead, just her body was.

"So your fathers silence is way no one knew that women to could phase?"

"Yes Bella you are quite the fast learner. Though Koi told me you would be. So now time for the story of your powers my child.

"I was too young and naïve to find my powers before the vampire showed up but once in the Spirit World Koi explained his powers which are yours and mine as well. See the story goes that there once was The Great Wolf who had four sons and a daughter to his name. His first son was strong and brave and with him came the gift of in-destructiveness; he was unbendable and could only be killed by fire. His second son was smart and resourceful and with him came the gift of for sight, he could see into the future. The third son was a cunning trickster and with him came the gift of invisibility, when he wanted no one could see him. The last son was in tune with nature and with him came the gift of being the only wolf left to enter the Spirit World and talk to spirits in the world of the living. Then there came his daughter, more beautiful then the night sky. Her name was Arebella, and with her came the most amazing thing of all not only did she have the gift of Love but all of her brother's gifts as well. Bella, as she went by, was the first Great White Wolf."

"I'm going to guess my name is more then a coincidence." I said when I was sure she was done.

"Yes it is destiny Bella you are the fourth and hopefully last Great White Wolf."

"And my destiny is…?"

"First you must restore peace to your pack. Leah is a true grudge holder and will make life hard for the pack; it's up to you to fix that. Your Love will show you the way Bella." Uni Tava stood now and looked at me with a kind smile.

"I will visit you again when the time is right. Don't be afraid if my voice follows you though. I'll be with you when you need me most, but for now I must return to Koi and the rest. Get some sleep Bella there will be much to be done tomorrow dear one."

With that she was gone snapped out of thin air like she had never really been there before. I shook my head and went back to sleep to tired not to think about much, but the stories of Uni Tava and Arebella were swirling around in my dreams all night. Was this really my destiny and what did Love have to do with anything?

**A/N: **So here's were the plot really begins hope you liked. Next chapter: Leah- Bella realizes what Tava meant by Leah being a true grudge holder, Bella will find out that she has more then just the gifts Tava mentioned.


End file.
